


The Morning After

by phoenix_173



Series: Shakespeare [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, She knows everything, don't mess with natasha, nat is awesome, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/pseuds/phoenix_173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after her panty melting dream, Darcy runs into the objects of her affections. If she could just manage to not blush, she just might survive the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> So, almost immediately after posting "It's not Shakespeare," Katie and I were talking about it, and she fed me all these amazing ideas and one-liners. And then she demanded that I write it.
> 
> Well, how could I refuse? But then we got busy and caught up in "Sexual Healing." That didn't stop her from asking me when she was getting the follow-up though.
> 
> So, here it is. It's short, I know. But maybe it'll spawn some more plot bunnies and there will be more. Who knows? We'll see. 
> 
> Anyway, major kudos go out to daniellemydear for the beta. She did an awesome job. :)
> 
> Katie, my precious, I hope this lives up to what you had in mind. <3
> 
> ENJOY!  
> <3 NIX

**The Morning After**

 

* * *

* * *

  


Darcy staggered into the common room kitchen after her shower, her hair hanging around her shoulders in damp curls. She plopped gracelessly down in a chair and laid her head on her folded arms with a sigh.

 

Eventually, the other inhabitants of the tower filtered in and started getting their breakfasts. She felt, more than saw, someone settle in the seat next to her.

 

“You okay, Darce?”

 

Her head popped up like a demented meerkat. Steve. Steve was sitting next to her.

 

“Oh...um...good morning, Steve. I’m fine. Good, great. Thanks for asking. I’m...I’m gonna go --- in there, and get some coffee. Yeah. Coffee,” she babbled at him as she pushed her chair back and stumbled quickly towards the kitchen, and the blessed coffee machine.

 

She poured coffee into her favorite Looney Tunes mug. Hiding her face in the steaming brew, hoping that any redness in her face could be attributed to the steaming beverage. She calmed her racing heart and took a deep breath, getting reading to return to the table.

 

However, she turned too quickly and bumped into a hard body. She looked up and froze. Bucky was standing in front of her, having caught her shoulders before she could take a step back and bump into the counter behind her.

 

“You alright, doll?” he asked her, concern in his eyes.

 

She looked up at him, wide-eyed and silent, before nodding and hiding her blush in her coffee again, carefully maneuvering around him to retake her place back at the table.

 

She was lost in her own thoughts, reliving her dream from last night, when her musings were interrupted again.

 

“Hey, Darce?” Steve called from where he was standing at the counter by the blender. “Would you pass me that banana from the fruit bowl?”

 

She nearly choked on her coffee. She could feel her face flaming as she tried to get her breathing situation under control.

 

Tony, who had entered the kitchen while she was daydreaming, looked over at her while she was coughing. “Why’re you blushing? Grandpa Rogers just asked you to pass him a banana. If you’re not careful short stack, you’re gonna have an aneurism.”

 

She carefully set her coffee down on the table, before reaching out and snagging the banana, tossing it in Steve’s general direction.

 

Her gaze shifted over to Bucky who was standing next to him, shoveling yogurt into his mouth. He was just reaching the bottom of the bowl and brought it to his face, to lick the remainder out with his tongue.

 

Darcy felt like her eyes were going to bug out of her head. At some point, she seemed to have forgotten to breathe, so she took several short, quick breaths. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she might have realized she was hyperventilating, but that wasn’t reaching her consciousness.

 

The next thing she was aware of was that she was laying on the couch, her head in someone’s lap. She didn’t open her eyes quite yet, content with the feeling of someone running their fingers through her hair.

She could hear Natasha above her, hissing, “WHAT DID YOU TWO GERIATRIC SUPER SOLDIERS DO TO HER!”

 

Steve and Bucky vehemently denied having done anything.

 

“You obviously did something to her! Or she wouldn’t be unconscious! I did not give you permission to do anything! I told you I had groundwork to lay. You couldn’t just throw her in the deep end of a polyamorous relationship!”

 

She shot them with her fiercest widow glare, continuing to pet Darcy’s still damp hair, carefully working the tangles out with her fingers.

 

Darcy shifted into her touch, aware that Nat knew she was awake. She made a little contented kitten mewl, before opening her eyes.

 

“Why the yelling Nat-Nat?”

 

“It’s nothing little one. Why don’t we head back to your quarters and I’ll make you crepes?” she offered with a smile.

 

Darcy leaned up and gave her a smooch on the cheek, before rolling off the couch. She glanced over at Steve and Bucky, who gave her small smiles. She blushed again as she raced out of the common room and headed for her room.

 

Steve and Bucky followed her retreating form with their gazes, you could almost see the heart eyes on the dynamic duo.

 

Natasha got up from the couch with her usual grace and pointed a red tipped finger in their direction, “I have not authorized this, you ancient fuckbuckets! If you mess up all my plans, there will be consequences.”

 

They both looked back at her with amused faces, before holding up their hands in surrender.

  
As she left the room to follow Darcy to her suite she heard Tony ask, “What the hell has been going on in my tower?!?”

 

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
